


September

by theBastardArc77



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Danny Fenton moves into an apartment only to find out that it once belonged to Ember Mclain and finds out that some of her old stuff is still there. What Secrets does Danny find within the apartment and what could this mean for the Ghost Rockstar?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: The DIary of Ember J. Mclain

It was 9:00 and a young teenage girl, around the age of 18, had finished getting dressed and she headed to her table. The girl had brown hair and her eyes were a stunning sky blue, on the table in front of her was a closed leathered covered journal. It had a skull with blue and purple flames around it. the girl opened up the journal and grabbed her pen and began to write

_ 1/3/2003: _

_So I and the band are going to be playing at a local talent show and we heard that there was going to be some big music associations their and hopefully, they'll be able to see what we've got! Maybe we'll make it big this time!_

_On another note, I heard that Dad is doing better, his kidney transplant was a success. Mom and Trisha are helping so much with him and I keep sending the money..._

_Brian and me broke up... said he wouldn't even remember who I was after he found someone better, but trust me, once me and the guys make it big, he'll remember!_

_Anyways that's all for now, gotta go and help the guys get set up!_

_Sincerely - Ember J. Mclain_

Ember closed her journal and put it back in a safe place where no one was ever going to find it. She hid her journal in the vent under her bed. Sure, she was very paranoid that someone was going to read it. It was her private thoughts after all.

After she was done putting her journal away, she headed out of her apartment and got on her motorcycle. Today was the day! she was gonna make it big! she just knew it!

.

_"OH MY GOD! THE STAGE!"_

_"Call the fire department! Get help quick!"_

_"Someone stuck!"_

_"Jesus! Help her!"_

_"EMBER!!!"_

Ember Mclain, the now Ghostly Rockstar, woke up in her bed in the Ghost Zone. She looked around and realized she was still in her realm. Ember let out a ragged sigh. She hated remembering how she died. it always made her feel afraid. She hated being afraid. Funny, the very thing that killed her, she could now control. She hated fire. Sure, she could control it, but she hated having fire as her power. She remembered how her burning flesh smelled when the fire caught up with her. She remembered how agonizing it was, how bad she smelled, how the smoke had filled her lungs.

Ember got out of bed and changed into her clothes. The very same clothes that she had died in. She looked to the mirror and could barely remember what her hair color was, she couldn't even remember her own eye color.

She left her room and wanted to travel the Ghost Zone, she just needed to leave her realm and take her mind off her nightmare/memory. It didn't matter if she was already dead, every time she remembered how she died, she relived the pain and the horror that she experienced.

As she left she sung the song that she played before she died...

 ** _"It was, it was September~ Winds blow, the dead leaves fall~ To you, I did surrender~ Two weeks, you didn't call~ Your life goes on without me~ My life, a losing game~ But you should, you should not doubt me~ You will remember my name~"_** Ember Sung the first part

Memories of her living ex-boyfriend flooded her mind. She remembered all the time that he had ignored her calls, she remembered how much it hurt when he told her that they should see other people.

 ** _"Oh, Ember, you will remember~ Ember, one thing remains~ Oh, Ember, so warm and tender~ You will remember my name~"_** Ember Sung **_"Your heart, your heart has rendered~ Your loss, now bear the shame~ Like dead trees, in cold December~ Nothing but ashes remain~"_**

The Memories of her family flooded into her mind as well. She remembered how awful she felt and how confused she was when she saw them at her funeral. She cried and begged for them to notice her, but they wept, wept as they, and Ember herself, watched the closed coffin descend into the ground.

 ** _"Oh, Ember, you will remember~ Ember, one thing remains~ Ember, so warm and tender~ You will remember my name~ Oh, Woah, Woah~"_** Ember sang **_"Ember, you will remember~ Ember, one thing remains~ Ember, so warm and tender~"_**

Tears began to form in her ectoplasm green eyes and they finally fell from Ember's blue face. The memories were too painful to remember.

 ** _"You will remember my name...~"_** Ember sang sadly.


	2. Diary of who?

Danny had just finished moving into his new apartment, it was good to be back from Collage and move back to Amity. he couldn't move back into his old home due to it being sold. Yep, it was time that Jack and Maddie Fenton retire and relax, now that Danny was back, the only hero Amity needed was Danny Phantom. It was lucky that he got help packing up all his things.

"Well that's the last one," Tucker said as he set down the last box

"Awesome!" Danny said

The two old friends high-fived and cheered.

"I can't tell you how good it is to have you back man," Tucker told Danny

"Yeah, so much as changed" Danny replied, "hell even you!"

Tucker's hair was longer and it was in braids, he still had his glasses, But he now wore a pair of jeans with a dark green shirt under a brown vest. He had actually gotten muscular, almost looking like a wrestler. It made sense that he would look that way because he had been working at a company that dealt with heavy machinery, and sometimes the parts would weigh a ton.

Danny himself looked a bit similar to his younger self, he had gotten some muscle too but not as noticeable as Tuckers. Danny wore a pair of blue jeans with a skintight shirt but that was covered by a grey hoodie with his logo on it, Danny's hair was also shorter then it used to be.

"So what you gonna do?" Tucker asked

"Well... I'm gonna get some of the stuff out and get everything ready" Danny replied "but maybe we'll hang out later"

"Sure thing dude," Tucker said with a smile, "I'll get outta your way, see ya!"

"See ya!" Danny replied

Tucker left and the door closed behind him. Danny walked to the bedroom and saw that his boxes were already there.

The room was what you would expect, for walls and a vent that was very far from the wall. Before he could do anything else, he felt a chill and he saw his breath, at first, he was concerned because it's been only three days since he came back, however, he calmed down when he noticed how faint it was since he had left, Danny had also learned a few things about his powers.

with his breath, if it was a full-blown ghost-like Ember, Skulker, or the Box ghost, his exhale would be longer, however, if his breath was a bit shorter it wasn't a humanoid ghost, it was an animal type ghost. He could also feel where the ghost was coming from, and this one was weird.

He felt it coming from the vent. He went over to the vent, opened it, made his hand intangible before putting down there, and tried to feel for whatever was down there.

'if it's another rat ghost I'm gonna be-'

Danny didn't get to finish his thought when he felt something that didn't feel like an animal, in fact, he was sure it wasn't at all an animal. the object he felt was squared and it felt like multiple layers. Danny made it intangible with his powers and then brought it up through the floor. He looked at the object and realized what it was.

"A book?" Danny asked himself

He turned it over and saw the front of the book. no words, just a cover and a back. To Danny it was odd that his ghost senses picked up on this but he then wondered why he opened it up to the first page Only to see a few words written on it:

_"This is my diary, no one is allowed to read this, (that includes you Tracy!) - sincerely, EJM"_

Danny now thought it was even stranger that his ghost sense would pick up on someone's diary, sure it looked old and there was a lot of dirt and dust on it, but Danny ignored it and decided to read on

_ 3/6/2001: _

_I don't know why mom and dad got me this, but I did thank them for it because now, now I have something that I can write my feelings about... some of them I can't let Tracy or my parents know, but honestly, it's kinda good just to put whatever on here, knowing that someone won't be able to read my personal stuff_

At this, Danny felt horrible and was about to close the diary but his eyes betrayed him as they continued to read the rest

_Well, to be honest, there is one major thing I wanted to write down, dad's kidney failure shocked us, but me mostly... Dad always used to tell me that I could be whoever I wanted to be since I could remember and he would support me every step of the way. So last year when I told him that I wanted to be a musician, he looked happy for me and he asked what I wanted to learn._

_Dad's always been there for me, so when we heard that his Kidney was failing and that it would take some time to find a match for a transplant or even if we could afford it, it hit hard..._

_I just don't understand why it has to hurt so much... why did it have to be him of all people?_

That was the last part of that page and Danny had felt sadness, he didn't feel right about reading someone's private feelings yet... he felt sadness toward whoever wrote this and hoped that they were at least doing better now. Danny put the diary on one of the boxes in his room and decided to leave, right now, for some odd reason, he needed to clear his head.


End file.
